hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
British Antarctic Territory
Appearance British Antarctic has purple eyes, thick eyebrows and sunny blonde hair parted to the right with a cowlick sticking out on the top left side. He also has a scar over his right eye and is also half blind in said eye, usually wearing a patch or bandage to cover it. There are two different outfits that he most commonly wears, depending on if he is in his homeland or somewhere warmer. His winter attire consists of: brown tie up winter boots, brown mittens, white pants, long black winter coat and a white and black striped scarf. Personality and Interests His negative feelings and thoughts can be amplified easily due to the wandering demon who was drawn to him. The young wannabe nation is fairly unstable and has developed multiple personalities, seeming to contradict himself at times and having varying extreme mood swings. Like Russia, he is unaware of his potential cruelty and sudden switches. He also sometimes can appear to be cold and uncaring, but really just doesn't understand or know what to do or say. He is calm and usually quiet but will speak up if he has a strong opinion about something. When England or a country that is affiliated with him is mentioned, his aura becomes quite dark and heavy and he becomes bitter and scary. In battle, he is violent and sadistic, especially if he hates the person he is fighting and unless stopped somehow, will fight to the death in the later instance. He has very poor social skills due to spending so much time alone and does not know how to communicate well with others, or understand emotions properly. Antarctic is used to taking care of himself and will not accept any help from anyone, seeing this as weakness. Being used to cold weather, and currently living in Europe, he doesn't like to stay outside for too long due to the temperature difference. He heats up very easily and will feel sick and faint if he is too hot. On a lighter side, he is curious and is not familiar with many everyday things, being isolated all his life and wants to learn about them. He appears cheerful when eating or excited about something new that he finds interest in. He has quite a big appetite and as it is all he is used to eating, fish is his favorite food. He has grown quite fond of ice cream as well and eats it often to help cool him down. He also loves colorful flowers and shiny things. His best friend is a baby Emperor Penguin named Pepper who he brought with him to keep him company. He picked up some Spanish due to his two neighbours (Chilean Antarctic and Argentine Antarctica) speaking the language. The only time he converses with the twins is when they are fighting over their overlapping land, the smaller territories always ending up backing down temporarily. He later learns French from Canada, finding it easy as a great deal of it sounds similiar to Spanish. History British Antarctic grew up without friends, and very little contact with others besides fighting with them. His only companions were the penguins and seals that lived around him. The other territories on his continent want nothing to do with him as they found him strange, unsociable and dangerous and so they usually kept their distance. * January 27, 1820: Russia makes the first sighting of the Antarctica continent. * January 30, 1820: England sights Trinity Peninsula (now the Antarctic Peninsula). * 17 November, 1820: America sights Antarctica mainland. * February 7th 1821: America lands at Hughes bay and is the first to set foot on the Antarctica mainland. He is the first outsider that British Antarctic meets, and while at first he is afraid of the stranger, they make friends and drink coffee together. * 1895: Norway reaches Cape Adare, making a successful landing on the Antarctic mainlands. He gets along well with the quiet territory he meets, teaching him spells and promising to visit again when he can. When the summer months come to an end, the other inhabitants of the continent take a long trip to Europe to spend time with family and friends, returning for the spring. *1908: From eating foreign food brought to him by America, Antarctic has grown up quickly and become stronger, now being about the same size as America. Returning back again, England unofficially names Antarctic as a younger brother and claims the first part of the contient's mainlands for his own, which Antarctic does not take to kindly. Not realizing that part of the reason for this was that England wants to help him, the teen angrily challenges the older nation to a fight. England was soon forced to accept so he could defend himself against Antarctic's attacks. Due to his inexperience, along with bad luck, Antarctic lost and was accidentally cut across his right eye, causing him to become half blind. *1923-1943: A few other countries decided to follow in England's footsteps and claim part of the surrounding land for themselves, making Antarctic angrier still. The power inside him grew corrupt and evil due to the negative contained emotions and feelings. *1939-1945: World War II British Antarctic decides to finally go through with his dream to travel to Europe and stows away on the boat to see Norway again, who is the only one of his two friends (the other being America) who hadn't broken their promise to keep touch. When approaching their destination, he sneaks out to find food and gets discovered by his rival Adelie Land, who instead of telling the others, throws him off the ship in a life boat to make his own way. He has never travelled before, therefore having a very poor sense of direction and no map or compass, ends up in Canada. Relationships America America was the first who came in contact with Antarctic, befriending the younger nation and taking shelter from the cold together. Not being able to handle the cold temperature, America's visit was somewhat short but he promised to return in the summer when it was warmer. It became a yearly trip, America bringing him supplies and 'exotic food', this visit being the only thing Antarctic had to look forward to. America was his first real friend and an older brother figure. As America got busy, being the forgetful nation he is, his visits stopped and Antarctic was left alone again. The latter is bitter towards the other for forgetting him, and his desire to become stronger and need to be remembered and recognised, were only fueled further. The two are eventually able to meet again and make amends thanks to Canada, who agrees that while his brother can often be an idiot, he truly means well. Norway Upon meeting Antarctica, he found he was more comfortable around him than he usually was around strangers, perhaps due to them having a similar personality. It comes a surprise to him that Antarctica can see his magical creatures, not having heard of many besides himself who could. The two consistently maintain a good relationship and consider each other friends. Norway teaches Antarctica some magical spells, so he is able to entertain himself and protect himself when neccessary. Russia Russia was actually the first nation that Antarctic saw, being interested in meeting him but as he was too unfamiliar with being in contact with others, he was too frightened and hid, the other not seeing him. When they finally meet formally, Antarctic quickly develops strong romantic feelings for him and always jumps at the chance to be at Russia's side. England Seeing England pass by his land, Antarctic started to become less intimidated by strangers and more interested in meeting other people. They saw each other but couldn't meet, as England was not able to manuver through the thick ice, and was forced to retreat. The two met several years later, and developped a bad relationship from the start. Antarctica is angry with England for looking down on him and taking over his territory, wanting to seek revenge on him. Canada When first leaving his homeland, Antarctica happens upon Canada's land when in search of Norway, his bad sense of direction leading him the wrong way. Landing in Nunavut, Antarctica first believes he has gone in circles and ended up back home. Disheartened, he comes upon Canada and initially mistakes him for America, about to hit him when he realises his own mistake and apologises. Canada forgives him of course and they get to know each other, finding they were both forgotten by their family. They form a special bond and promise to never forget one another. Sealand Upon meeting Sealand, the two get on right away, forming an alliance as they have the same goals. They both have the need to become powerful and recognized by the other countries, succeeding England in doing so. Ross Dependency, Australian Antarctic Territory These two territories are actually members of British Antarctic's family, yet are not any kinder to him than any of the others. In fact, anytime they are in contact with him they bully him and remind him that no one in the family remembers or cares about him. It is in a way true, as they are invited home yearly by New Zealand and Australia, while England always forgets him. Adélie Land Peter I Island, Queen Maud Land Chilean Antarctic Territory, Argentine Antarctica